


Office Talks

by Agac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agac/pseuds/Agac
Summary: One shot. Friend fluff followed by Lena comforting Kara for a bit.





	Office Talks

Lena busied herself with the heaps of paperwork she had yet to get to throughout her long day. For as many hours as she spent working diligently to ensure L Corp continued to run like a well oiled machine, there were still not enough time to ever completely catch up.  It was already close to seven in the evening and the sun was no longer visible from the windows that lined her office.

 

A soft knock came at the door. Lena sent Jess home for the night at least an hour ago, so she wondered for only a moment who could be on the other side. Just as quickly as the thought came to mind she saw the door open and a radiant smile appear framed in blonde curls. Kara Danvers made her way through the door with a small “Hi,” as she approached the CEO with an inhuman sized bag of take out.

  
“I knew you would still be here, so I brought diner!” Kara said raising the bag to show off her kind gesture.

 

“Ah, my hero. Did Jess call you again?” Lena spoke through an honest smile that was reserved for her friend of three years. Kara was the one person who truly brought light into her hectic days and even crazier life, so her surprise visit was a welcome reprieve.

 

Kara laughed lightly, turning her head to the side like child who’d been caught, “Yea, she may have. She didn’t have to though. I know you’ve been working like crazy preparing for the upcoming launch. Seriously, Ms. Luthor. You have to take better care of yourself.”

 

“Why would I want to do that when you do such a good job of doing it for me?” Lena replied with a playful eyeroll. She tidied the scattered proposals and documents before standing to make her way to the couch. Kara had already plopped down and began rummaging through the bag to set out their feast. As Lena sat down, Kara stopped her work to turn and bring Lena into a hug.

 

“Gosh, I’ve missed you the last few days! I can’t wait for you to be done with this so you’ll have free time again.” Lena accepted the embrace, but as usual she remained a little stiff. Even though she and Kara had been friends for so long, she couldn’t help but reserve herself when it came to physical contact. Normally she did that for the simple fact that she didn’t enjoy it. In Kara’s case, she enjoyed it too much.

 

After all the time she had spent in the first two years flirting with the blonde, it became abundantly clear Kara was completely oblivious or unwanting of the attention, until Kara found Mike. Even though the relationship was short lived, Lena took that as a sign Kara wasn’t interested. She began to hold her feelings more tightly to herself assuming it wasn’t what her friend wanted from her.

 

As their embrace ended, Lena leaned back to watch Kara continue to unpack the food. “Kara, you know even when I don’t have a release coming up I still don’t have much free time to spare.”

 

Kara immediately corrected, “You mean you don’t _allow_ yourself much free time.”

 

They settled into a comfortable silence as they split up the food and began to eat. What neither of the women realized was the way Kara continuously glanced at her friend as they sat closely enjoying the meal. In the small looks, she traced the way Lena’s jaw moved with each careful bite. It was so routine at this point, she had never stopped to consider why she stole glances so often.

 

Finally, Lena turned towards her friend with a questioning look, “Is there something wrong?” She had finally noticed Kara’s actions. Kara immediately flushed at being caught.

 

“No, no. Sorry,” she rushed out, staring into the bottom of her plate. She wasn’t sure why it affected her that she’d been caught doing something so harmless and normal. Kara grew curious as she heard Lena’s heart speed up ever so slightly. Lena returned to her own food with a fleeting thought Kara may have been checking her out.

 

Before either of them could consider it any further, Kara jumped up in concern. She could hear the sound of police sirens a few blocks away and knew she would have to leave. “Oh man, I totally forgot I didn’t send in my final draft of tomorrow’s article. Snapper is going to kill me if I don’t get it in!”

 

The abrupt commotion startled Lena as she stood up and attempted to calm the blonde. “It’s okay, Kara. I understand. I have my own work to finish.” Kara looked at her disappointed at ruining their first bit of time together in what felt like forever. “Go take care of your work. You’ve already fed me so consider your job here complete.” Lena smiled brightly at Kara as she made her way to the door.

 

“Take care Lena. I’ll message you later to make sure you get home at a decent hour.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Kara slipped out the door and took off with lightning speed to check out the developing situation. Lena was slightly disappointed as she returned to her desk, however she was more grateful to have gotten a few minutes of company.

 

Around 10:30, Supergirl was making her way through the city. After the break in she responded to she was feeling unlike herself. What had been called in as armed assailants entering a home turned out to be two brothers entering a trafficking house to retrieve their sister. The men were still arrested for their guns blazing approach, but their actions had revealed four women being held captive and drugged as their captors sold them for nothing. The women had sustained gruesome injuries and were almost starved.

 

Kara was always happy to have people rescued, but it weighed on her heavily that she hadn’t picked up on something so terrible, so close to the places she frequents every day. She should have known something was wrong and been able to help them sooner.

 

As she weaved through the city trying to shake the self-loathing, she saw a light on in the top floor of L Corp. Without much thought she dropped into the lower level, changed, and made her way back to Lena’s office. Kara Danvers barged through the office door, head down and went straight to the couch. “Oh, Kara!” Lena said startled. “I didn’t expect you back.” She stood up and made her way to her friend. “I guess I’ve been caught--” Lean begins to joke until she catches how broken Kara looks.

 

“Kara, what happened?” Lena approached her slowly and took a seat next to her. She tried to catch Kara’s eyes that were now full of tears. When Kara wouldn’t look at her, Lena grabbed her cheek lightly and guided her face up. “What’s going on?”

 

“I messed up. Again. It just keeps happening. Every time we get one threat taken care of another comes up.” Kara was almost sobbing at this point and stared into Lena’s eyes, not considering her words.

 

“What do you mean Kara? You couldn’t mess anything up. What happened?”

 

“I didn’t save them sooner!” Confusion was written all over Lena’s face as she searched for words. “They were right there and I was too wrapped up in my own life I didn’t know. I can hear everything across the city, but I didn’t hear what was happening to them. How could I have done that?”

 

The pieces began to fall into place for Lena. She moved both hands to hold her inconsolable friends face and really looked at her. Not with judgement or pity for her current state, but with recognition. Things she had chosen to ignore for the sake of simplicity.

 

Kara began to realize what she had said. Her tears stopped as surprise took over her face. She began to pull away, but Lena held her in place, wiping the tears from her cheeks as they continued to slowly fall. With one hand, Lena pushed Kara’s glasses up and pulled them away.

 

As she sat the glasses aside she began to speak, “Kara, you can’t hold yourself responsible for everything that happens in this city. It’s impossible for anyone to expect one person to be able to handle every single thing that goes on.”

 

Kara searched Lena’s eyes looking for any anger as she took in her words. “But I’m supposed to save people, not let them suffer.”

 

“I’m not sure what happened, but even Supergirl has a limit to what she can do.” At that Kara began to sob again. She sought comfort in Lena, putting her arms around her and burying her face in her shoulder. “Shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you.” Lena rocked her in a comforting manner trying to calm the blonde.

 

“Lena, I’m sorry.” She murmured overwhelmed by both the evening and the fact that Lena now knew she had kept her true identity hidden.

 

“It’s ok. I’m here.” She stroked Kara’s back trying to convey the truth to her words. Kara calmed and enjoyed the unrestrained contact. Lena moved her hand from Kara’s back to the nape of her neck to rub away some of the tension. At that Kara turned her head ever so slightly which put her face into the side of Lena’s neck.

 

“I wanted to tell you.” Kara’s whispered words ghosted over Lena’s skin. The knowledge Lena had just gained was a lot to take in, but at the same time it made so many things make sense. She couldn’t find in herself to feel betrayed by the revelation of who exactly her blonde companion was. It made sense why Kara hadn’t told her before. What really mattered was that right now, Kara needed her. Whether Kara had done it intentionally or not, she shared the deepest part of her by seeking Lena out.

 

“Well now you have and it doesn’t change a thing.”

 

Kara couldn’t believe how amazing Lena was being. She knew she’d always be there for Kara Danvers, but she didn’t know she would stick around once she found out Kara Danvers was a mask for Supergirl.

 

Kara placed a tiny chaste kiss on Lena’s neck, “I don’t know what I would do without you Lee. You means so much to me. _This_ means so much.” Lena pulled Kara back a bit to look her in the eye again.

 

“You mean so much to me.” she spoke slowly making sure Kara listened carefully to her words, then she place a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. A smile slowly came back to Kara’s face as they sat and enjoyed the calm that had settled over the two of them for a few minutes.

 

Finally Lena spoke again, “Come on, I think we need to get you home.” She entwined her fingers with Kara’s as she pulled her up from the couch. “You look like you could use some ice cream and movies.”

 

“That sounds good. Will you stay?” Kara asked sheepishly as she moved closer to Lena again.

 

“Of course I will.”

 

Kara smiled. She wasn’t going to be ok yet, but she certainly felt better in Lena’s presence. “Thank you,” she whispered again as she placed a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth like Lena had just done. It may not have been much, but it was enough that Lena finally had all the pieces of Kara she had been hiding for so long.

 

Tomorrow there would be time to dig deeper into everything that just changed in the past twenty minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I don't feel great about that ending, however I have too many ideas floating around at the moment to dive into this any further. Hopefully it'll jog someone's brain for a longer and more put together fic we can all enjoy :D
> 
> Along with that note, all mistakes are my own. I'm not the best at editing my own work. Thanks for reading!


End file.
